The leaf's Crimson Mummy
by Yama-sennin
Summary: Yamada Katsu , a ninja of the hidden leaf village is forced into having a team , team seven to be precise . Tall , strong and has a love for crepes , how will team seven turn out with a Sensei who won't get out played by a weak ninja and who doesn't want them to die on their first real mission ? Hopefully this fanfiction will stay semi true to it's universe .


Hello and Welcome ! My name is Yama-sennin !

The following story is The leaf's crimson Mummy !

Chapter 1 : Baby Steps

I do not , nor have i ever owned Naruto or any of the associated products , dvd , manga , caracters , Butplug ( probably ) .

All Naruto related products ( exept the butplug ... I hope ) are copyrighted to Tv Tokyo Corporation and Masashi Kishimoto © T.V TOKYO "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use .

Basicly please don't sue the pants off of me .

Edit : I made it hopefully a little easier to swall , the massive clumps of text were quite the eyesore , i also added a little something at the end ...

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Saturday morning : Hokage tower ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sat at his desk , his pipe in his mouth and his hand rubbing his temple . His eyes ran over the document on his mahogany desk , causing him to sigh . The document he was currently analysing was for the assignment of team seven's sensei . The coucil had basicly shoved it down his throat that ' Uchiha-sama ' needed the best and that had to be Hatake Kakashi . However Hiruzen didn't like it . Kakashi was not a good option , knowing him he would do the least work possible and he would most likely train Sasuke more than the others which is not what Hiruzen wanted for Naruto . And so Hiruzen only had one option if he didn't want the council to kill him . As that thought was throw back and forth in Hiruzen's mind however , a loud knock resonated throught his office .

" Come In ! " The old Kage had an air of urgency in his voice and yet relief at being distracted from his Current dilemma . The dooor swung open to reveal his secretary , a women with long blond hair and green eyes , she gazed at the man for a second before bowing respectfully .

" Hokage-sama we've gotten a report from Yamada-sama . He is to return in two days from his mission sir . " Whilst she was talking the Hokage's secretary saw something in Hiruzen's eyes that made her lips twitch up into a light smile . The thing she saw was Nostalgia .

" Thank you Kuru-chan , this is very good news . " The Hokage span around in his chair to face his village . He heard the door click shut behind him lightly . The hokage then looked down at the document in his hand and smirked . The coucil coudn't say anything if he asigned team seven the strongest ninja in the village now could they ? And the best thing is that the graduation was in three days . Just enough time to brief his best ninja on what he was to do .

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Three days later : Academy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto Uzumaki was not usualy a boy who enjoyed going to school , even then if he had to go he would most definitly not get there on time , let alone early . However , today was diffrent . He was going to be assigned a team , a team that would help him realize his dream of becoming Hokage . And so this was why Naruto Uzumaki was currently sat in his academy classroom , constantly readjusting his headband while he was smilling like a madman and he was most definitly early .

His eyes traveled around the classroom and he saw a few people he recognised . One was Choji Akimichi , someone Naruto called a friend , who was currently munching on potato chips while he attempted to hold up a conversation with a half asleep Shikamaru Nara . Someone who Naruto wouldn't call a friend but that was just because his lazyness ticked him off a bit . Another person Naruto recognised was one Hinata Hyuuga , someone who Naruto had never really understood . Yeah he understood she was shy and stuff but whenever it had something to do with Naruto she just froze up , either that or she would faint . Maybe she just was terrified of him ? He didn't really know .

As more and more people started to file into the class , Naruto spotted more and more people he knew . Kiba Inuzuka , a felow prankster and a friend , Shino Aburama , someone Naruto had a particular attraction to , No , not in that way , more like the recluse Aburama made Naruto extremly curiouse , also he enjoyed pranking people with the boy's bugs .

The next person Naruto recognised was Sasuke Uchiha , someone Naruto both dislike and yet understood . The boy had lost his entire clan , while Naruto never had anybody , this made both boys understand each over , which had started a sort of silent rivalry between the two , neither verbaly accepted it nor showed any signs it existed , but both boys , whenever it had something to do with being a ninja , went at it like rabbid dogs , constantly trying to determine who did the best . And if any of the students found out they would be confused as to why the top student in they're class had a rivalry with the dead last of the class .

This was because Sasuke didn't really trust the academy system . The thing that first tipped him off that the system was floored was that Naruto Uzumaki was not bad at anything , he was mediocre at least , well apart from making bunshins ... Then when he looked into it more and more he realised that Naruto was getting kicked out of important classes , taught wrong or not taught at all about certain things . Sasuke Uchiha would never say this but the blond even inspired him to do a little reaserch in the Uchiha library and to the black haired boy's shock , he had found a section that was littered with books about a clan he had never heard of , The Uzumaki clan . Sasuke had never opened a single book . He was both afraid to find out why his clan had seemingly every single book on the Uzumaki clan and also in respect towards Naruto , as he had also lost his clan . Not that the blond even knew it . One day , Sasuke promised himself , he would show the boy the books , not yet however , something in Sasuke's brain told him that the blond would be twice as annoying if he did know about his clan .

Sasuke was suddenly snapped out of his musing , he had taken a place next to the blond without even noticing it . And now Naruto was facing down two angry fan girls . The blonds hands were raised in the universal sign for surrender , however neither girls took notice and both continued to shout at the blond boy , said boy tryed saying that he wasn't the one who sat next to Sasuke , yet neither girls listen . These girls were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno . Two girls who Sasuke despised .

During the girls' speach Sasuke heard something that made him frown . " Naruto-baka , just get out the seat and let me sit in it , before Ino-pig gets the chance . I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun so that i can ask him for a date ! " The pink haired girl , whilst saying this , was however blocking Naruto into his seat , effectivly meaning that Naruto could not get out the seat even if he wanted to .

" Hn . " Both girls went silent at the sound of their ' Uchiha-sama ' . " I'd rather sit next to the dobe than either of you two , at least he knows how to stay quiet . " This had slightly shocked both girls but they quickly recovered and started saying how cool ' Sasuke-kun ' was . Before either of the anoying girls could start shouting at Naruto again , to the relief of Sasuke and said blond boy , their teacher walked in .

" Alright settle down class ! " The academy teacher went on to talk about how proud he was and bla , bla , bla . Naruto was getting impatient , when were the teams going to be annouced ?

At last after a short while , Iruka started listing of the teams . After another while he reached team seven .

" Team seven is going to be Sasuke Uchiha , Sakura Haruno - " " YES ! In your face Ino-pig ! " " - And Uzumaki Naruto . " At that Sakura slumped down into her seat while Sasuke was smirking lightly behind his intertwined hands .

" Your Sensei will be Katsu Yamada . " Iruka went on to announce the rest of the teams however no one was listening at this point . As whispers had started spreading throughout the classroom .

" No way , did i hear wrong ? " . " It's not possible is it ? " . " It must be because of Uchiha-sama ! " The whispers slowly died down as Iruka finished his annoucment . And already the first few sensei were flooding in .

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Half an hour later : Academy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Naruto was starting to twich lightly from time to time as he tryed to repress his usual hyperactive self . It had been half an hour and the only people left in the room were Sakura , Sasuke , Shikamaru , Ino , Choji and himself . Supprisingly even Sasuke had started to show his light aggravation .

Finnaly however a man just phased into existence infront of them . The man was rather tall and rather thin but not thin enough that one could think he didn't have any msucles , he was more sleek than anything . His hole body was hidden by a long black cloak . His lower face was also hidden by the extended colar of said cloak , however by what was visible of the man's face he was in his early twenties . His only distinguishing features were his hair , it was bright blood red with streaks of white in it , his green eyes and something that the man was holding under his cloak . The man's eyes gazed over the sudents as he stood perfectly still .

Sasuke was slightly perturbed by the man , his green piercing eyes seemed to look right throught him and yet seemed to focus on him at the same time . However that wasn't what perturbed him the most . This man seemingly didn't exist to Sasuke or he shouldn't . He didn't make a sound , his chest didn't even move as if he wasn't breathing and last but not least Sasuke couldn't sense him . Now Sasuke was not a sensor in any right but he could tell when someone was sneeking up on him without hearing them , he just knew . Maybe it was because of the countless times he was almost ambushed by fangirls . But he had developed a sort of sixth sense for feeling his surroundings without seeing or smelling them . But this man , it was like he wasn't there .

Sasuke was kicked out of his musing by the voice of the man infront of him . The man's voice was soft and reasuring and yet flat and monotone at the same time . It seemed to encourage them and yet insult them at the same time . Something which cause Sasuke's head to ach lightly .

" Sasuke Uchiha , Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno . You are to meet with me on the roof in less than five minutes . "

The man then vanished just as he had apeared . Leaving Sasuke , Sakura and Naruto utterly stunned . One Naruto Uzumaki was the first to recover , rather rappidly , and instantly started sprinting to the door . However he was stopped just as he reached it by a screaching voice . Like nails against a chalk board .

" Naruto-baka ! There's no point in running ! " Sasuke however was already following the blond in a sprint as she had said this .

" Hn , there are five flights of stairs to get up in five minutes , have fun doing that in time whilst walking . " The Uchiha then darted of after the blond who had already left . Quickly followed by a much slower pink haired girl .

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Academy Rooftop ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Katsu sat on the railing of the academy's roof . His Katana held from the top of the hilt with both hands poking out of his cloak . Under his cloak it was just visible that he was wearing a black shirt with a utility belt running from his right hip up to his left shoulder . He also wore simple black cargo pants which had a pouch latched onto it's right with some black scribblings all over it . The most notable feature however was how his hands were wrapped up in bandages along with his arms all the way up to his biceps . His green eyes observed the door , waiting for his students to arrive .

 _' Two minutes and fifty seconds . Two minutes and Fifty one seconds . Two minutes - '_ The man's thoughts where disturbed by the sound of the roof door bursting open with a certain blond clad in orange screeching to a halt infront of him . The man's eyes however drifted to the boys chest and then his face . _' No panting . No sweat . Even if he is an academy student that's a little ... Five flights ... Hm ... '_

 _' Three minutes ten seconds . Three minutes eleven seconds . Three minutes twel- '_ The man was once again kicked out of his thoughts by the sound of a second person arriving . This one was the Uchiha . _' Light panting ... Not too bad ... Nothing compared to the blond however ... '_ The Uchiha then went to take a seat on the ground next to his comrade waiting for the third member of their team .

 _' Four minutes fifty nine ... Five minutes . '_ The tall man stood up , towering over the short genin . " It would seem that your teammate does not appreciate the usage of speed . " The man walked towards the steel roof door .

" Being late as a ninja is unacceptable . " The man reached down for a bucket that was on the floor next to said door , while still holding his Katana .

" Your teammates could be in a fight or in need of medical attention. " The man then opened the door lightly and reached up to place the bucket above the door .

" Or ... Even worse if you are chasing an enemy or missing ninja , it leaves the target time to prepare a trap , or several . " The man then slowly walked back to his spot on the railing . His eyes drifted towards Naruto , who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze .

" Naruto Uzumaki . Your stamina is ... Impressive ... As is your speed ... You made it up Five flights of stairs in two minutes and fifty two seconds and you weren't even out of breath . Impressive for a fresh genin however a chunin could make it up them in a minute and a jonin like me could make it up here in a second. " The blond reddened lightly at the praise and nodded in understand about his speed .

" As for you Uchiha Sasuke . It would seem the reports inflate your skills to a higher dergree than i first assumed . Your speed is sub-par compared to your teammate . However i'm sure that i could aid you in that ... " The Uchiha nodded gravely , not even thinking about complaining that the dead last was better than him at something .

Suddenly all three occupants of the roof where distracted by the sound of the door flinging open and a bucket falling ontop of someone . Naruto turned to the door to see Sakura , breathing hard , cheeks red , soaking wet and a bucket of water next to her . And at that Nartuo burst out laughing . Sasuke hid a chuckle with his hand also . Katsu turned to the girl but before he could say anything the girl blew up .

" NARUTO-BAKA ! WHY THE HELL DID Y- " " Actually Miss Sakura Haruno , you'll find that i am the one who placed that bucket there . " The girl was seemingly shocked at this but before she could stutter out a response the yougn man spoke up with a very seriouse intonation , his eyes had also sharpened .

" As i said to your comrades tardiness is not acceptable in our line of work , it will often either mean that your teammates end up dead or injured or you end up dead or injured . I will forgive you this time but know that i will not be as lenient again . " The man , having finnished his speach tossed a towel that had seemingly apeared out of nowhere to the wet pink haired girl .

" Now take a seat so we may begin . The time is currently ... thirteen thirty eight ... Good that means we have plenty of time . " The man looked at each of the genin not stopping on one longer than the other . Sakura was drying out her hair , Naruto was still chuckling lightly with a wide grin and Sasuke had a light smile on his lips , the equivilant to a full blown grin to an Uchiha , but his attention was fully on his sensei .

" I suppose we should start with introductions ... I'll start ... My name is Katsu Yamada , you three may call me Yama-sensei . I like crepes , lemons , swords and pasta . I dislike pears , dumplings , spears , people who are slow , people who are disrespectful and people who do not know the meaning of teamwork . My hobbies are studying Biju and working on my Kenjutsu and fuinjutsu . My dreams for the future are to protect Konoha and bring a semblance to peace to the five great nations if possible . Now ... Sakura , your turn . " During the man's speach the genin's expresions had morphed into confusion for diffrent reasons . Sasuke had a raised eyebrow that almost reached his hairline because of how the man seemed to focus on diffrent foods and of course because of the little Biju remark . Sakura also had a look of light shock and confusion for the same reasons as Sasuke . Naruto however was hiding his face a little at the word Biju . Unsure what do think . They were all three quickly snapped out of they're confusion and shock by the sound of the man's sheethed katana tapping the ground .

" Uh ... Sorry Yama-sensei . My name is Sakura Haruno I like ... Rather the person i like ... " The girl looked towards Sasuke briefly . " My dreams for the future ... " Another glance . " My hobbies ... Kyhaa ! ... Oh and i dislike Naruto-baka ! " Katsu looked at the girl his eyes totaly unreadable .

He turned to Naruto without a word . " You next " " Okay ! My name is Naruto Uzumaki , I like Gramps-Kage , ramen and any of my friends ! I dislike the time it takes for instant ramen to be ready ! My hobbies are watering my plants , eating ramen and training ! My dream for the future is to become Hokage so that everyone in the village will acknowledge me ! " The tall ninja nodded lightly .

Katsu then nodded his head towards Sasuke " And lastly , you . " " Hn , My name is Sasuke Uchiha , I like the Uchiha clan , pocky and my big brother . I dislike swirly masks and ignorant people . My hobbies are throwing Kunnai and training with my big brother . My dreams for the future ... Well they're not dreams because they will happen . I'm going to kill a certain swirly masked bastard and protect the remenants of my clan . "

" I see ... Well i guess i should tell you now that tomorrow we're going to be doing a secondary test . " " Wait a secondary test ? Then what was the point of the test we've already been throught ! " All three genin noticed a sudden sharp edge to their sensei's eyes .

" That was just to weed out the ones who are totaly useless . This next test will decide wether or not you are ready to be actual ninja . Come to training ground seven at seven sharp . If your late you'll be sent back to the academy . " Before any of the genin could protest the man seemingly faded out of existance .

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day : Six thirty ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasuke was sat up against a tree , his eyes drifting over the training ground he was currently sat in . It wasn't special , it was just a round clearing with forest surrounding most of it , the only area that wasn't surrounded by forest was instead surrounded by a stream of water that had a bridge going over it linking the training ground to the village . Sasuke's eyes flickered over to the bridge as he heard heavy footsteps resonating accross it . He spotted a messy blond tuft of hair heading his way and sighed .

Naruto glanced over at his black haired teammate and they nodded briefly to each other . Naruto quickly decided that the quickest way to wake himself up was to have a light jog around the training ground . However what was a light jog to Naruto was more than two work outs to a civilian . Ten minutes later , he was stretching after having done about ten laps of the large training ground . Said blond was now smilling widely , having properly woken up . Naruto decided that he didn't have much to pass the time and so was going to find a distraction .

All Sasuke had done was blink and his blond teammate had ran of into the forest without a seconds notice . Sasuke huffed lightly at his teammates energy . The boy's coal black eyes slowly glazed over , his eyelids feeling heavy , and in a short amount of time the only sound in the clearing was that of birds chirping and the light breathing of a yougn boy .

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he felt a tap on his shoulder . He looked up to see the furiously blushing face of his pink haired comrade . He resisted the urge to roll his eyes as they adjusted to the light .

" How much longer until Yama-sensei is going to be here ? " Sasuke's voice came out more gruff than he would have like especialy since it seemed to give much pleasure to his teammate .

" Five minutes . " Sasuke grunted lightly and stood , he walked up to a set of three posts and started to stretch . Sakura followed him to the posts and just watched him . Sasuke stopped his streching and grunted .

" You should do this too , i don't want you to pull a muscle while we are going throught the test . " Sakura blushed brightly at her crush's comment . He sighed . _' As if i'm actualy worried about her . I just don't want her weighing me down . '_

Five minutes went by in a flash and before Sasuke had realised it , his sensei and Naruto had entered the training ground . Katsu walked up to the posts were Sasuke and Sakura were , quickly followed by Naruto . The tall man silently pulled out an alarm clock from his cloak and placed it on the central post .

" Alright i'll start explaining the rules of this test . They are very simple . You each have to aquire one key from me ." The ninja lifted up a ring with seven keys seperatly attached to it via a piece of string and shook it infront of them .

" If you get a key you pass if you don't you fail . You have until twelve to aquire a key . Your time starts ... Now . " Naruto was about to leap at their sensei but suddenly got yanked back by the collar and draged into a bush . The blond looked at the person dragging him and frowned .

" Sasuke-teme what are you doing i'm gonna get one of those keys ! " Sasuke glared at the blond as he leapt up into a tree the blond quickly following .

" You don't get it do you ? This is a test . It can't be as simple as just getting a key . There's something else i know there is ... I just don't know what . " Naruto then shrugged .

" Whatever i'm still going after him . " Before Sasuke could react the blond had jumped back to where their sensei was .

" Tsk . "

Naruto burst out from a bush and his eyes quickly located his sensei . He rushed at the man , pulling out a kunai he threw it at the man . The tall ninja didn't even blink he just raised his still sheethed sword and batted the steel object away with practised ease . Naruto however had planned on this and brought a second kunnai out to swipe up at the man's face who was now only mere centimeters away from him . Naruto was swinging up from under his sensei's right arm , which meant that he couldn't be able to manouver his blade to block . Or at least that was what Naruto thought would happen but instead his sensei chucked his sword into his left hand and flicked it at the yougn blond's wrist making him drop the Kunnai out of instinct. Naruto jumped backwards , but instead of having a look of disapointment he was smilling widely . A key was chucked from behind the older ninja at Naruto . Katsu glanced back to see the traces of smoke related to a shadow clone . Katsu looked back at his student with unreadable eyes . However as Naruto was celebrating about getting a key he realised to late that the key suddenly disapeared from his hands and next to him apeared a clone of his sensei . However it didn't stay there for long as it suddenly burst into flames . Setting some of Naruto's clothes on fire . The blond quickly attempted to pat it out , however while doing that he neglected the attack that was forming infront of him . Katsu formed a single seal and placed it up to where his mouth would have been had it not been covered up and whispered .

 **" Fire style : Aerial expolsion . "** Seemingly nothing happened and Naruto quickly rushed his sensei hoping that he hadn't yet finished the jutsu . The man however leapt back .

" You know i was expecting more from you . I'm just a boosted up ember clone . One tenth of the original's strength . And yet you can't land a single hit on me . " Naruto was seething at the comment . He thrust a kunnai at the clones chest but it leapt over his head back to the center of the training ground . Naruto followed suit .

" Didn't you hear what i said ? I'm just a clone . " Naruto didn't care he was pissed . He thrust his kunnai into the clone actualy hitting it this time .

Sasuke had been watching from the forest and his eyes sudenly widened as he saw Naruto strike the clone , still thinking it was their sensei . He relaxed when he realised it wasn't Katsu however his eyes shot right back open when the clearing burst into flames .

" Damn . That must have something to do with the jutsu he used earlier . Damn that dobe ... Now i've got to go and see if he's still alive ... " The black haired boy leapt down from his perch and was about to rush out into the clearing until his sensei suddenly apeared before him . He rapidly leapt backwards pulling out a kunnai and throwing it at his sensei and then ran throught handsigns .

 **" Fire style : Great fireball ! "** The large ball of fire rushed towards his sensei . However the man just seemingly took the fireball head on . Sasuke winced and waited a second , the fireball died down and revealed a perfectly unharmed Katsu . Infact the ground around him in a small circle wasn't even burnt .

" Surely as you are from a clan of fire jutsu users you should have know that a fire user can gain a resistance against extrem heat and can use chakra to fireproof themselves ? Infact it's practicly a requirement for most fire jutsu . " Before Sasuke could throw back a retort he felt a seering pain in his stomac as the hilt of Katsu's katana lodged itself there . Sasuke was thrown back a few feet . Suddenly Katsu was assaulted from behind . The man however just side stepped the wild attack , a black blur joining Sasuke infront of Katsu . Said black blur revealed itself as Naruto .

" You bastard ! You burnt my jumpsuit ! Look at me ! I look like i've been painted black ! " Naruto heard a grunt from behind him and he looked back .

" It looks good on you ..." Sasuke coughed loudly as his chest shook lightly , signifying he was chuckling .

" Shut up Teme . " Both boys suddenly shot towards their sensei . Naruto ducked under a swipe from his sensei's sheethed Katana and swept up with a kunnai at his sensei's right shoulder . At the same time Sasuke brought his leg up to kick his sensei's left shoulder . Both attacks were stopped however . Naruto's arm was caught by Katsu as he dropped his katana . He also caught Sasuke's leg .

And this was the scene Sakura arrived to . Her sensei balancing his katana on his foot as he held both her teammate . She leapt towards her sensei as she noticed that his hands had ignited and had started to burn the two ninja he was holding . He was rapidly forced to let go as he leant backwards to avoid a punch aimed at his face from his pink haired student . He kept the momentum by flipping backwards kicking his Katana into his hands mid air . He landed on the ground and rapidly brought his sheethed katana up to block the hail of shuriken and Kunnai heading towards him . He batted the storm of steel away only to find a ball of fire heading towards his , he shook his head in disaprouval for a second until he realised the danger he was in . His sneaky genin had used the fireball as a distraction . Inside it was hidden several steel weapons . The man however didn't seem very phased as he simply side stepped the attack . He was quickly forced to dodge a combo of several punches however . He was now surrounded by Naruto clones . He glanced back at his three students who were waiting to pouce or that's what they were trying to make it look like . However Katsu could easily see throught the henges of his students . There were only five actual clones of Naruto fighting him , the other three were the original Naruto and his two other students . He brought his Katana up and span around smaking all the clones and people surrounding him accross the face . Not only dispelling the clones but also releasing Sasuke and Sakura's henges .

" That was rather foolish of you . " The three genin suddenly shot forwards at their sensei from three diffrent directions , each a kunnai in hand . Sakura was the first that was sent flying backwards by Katsu's sheethed katana . However there was a diffrence . His katana was now seemingly on fire , the fire was not strong or hot but it was enougth to set Sakura's kimono on fire . Katsu then took a step back and brought his flaming katana up so that it was vertical to the ground , and in that split second both Naruto And Sasuke got jabbed in the head by the flaming katana . They were on the floor unconciouse before they knew it . Or at least they would have been had they not both performed a rapid substitution . And so instead two logs lay on the ground . Katsu span on his heels and brought his still flamming and sheethed Katana to block the swipe of a kunnai . However at the exact same time he had to bring up his left hand to block a punch from behind . He then leapt of the ground as a sweep kick was aimed at him , all of these attacks , Katsu realised , were clones of Naruto which is why his fine tunned instincts told him to move and that's when a kunnai went wizzing past him , stiking every single key he had tied to the ring . Three of those keys burst into flames burning not only Katsu's side but also burning the strings attached to the real keys making them drop to the ground . Katsu was about to reach down to grab them only to have a kunnai with an explosive tag attached to it land right next to him . He leapt back and placed his now no longer flaming katana infront of him to block any projectiles caused by the explosion . However in that second his brain registered something . The tag attached to the kunnai was blank . His eyes shot towards the keys on the floor to find his three students standing there with one key in each of their hands .

" I'm supprised . I didn't think any of you would be able to get a key let alone all three of you . " Katsu's eyes seemed to gain an indecernable edge to them . He Walked towards them and pulled out three boxes from his cloak . He gave each genin a box which left them with only confusion .

" And with this you are now officialy Genin . Congratulations . " The three were silent for a second before Naruto leapt up into the air .

" Hell yeah ! " Sakura smilled lightly and looked towards Sasuke who was smilling lightly aswell . The pink haired girl gainned a pink hue as she rappidly looked away .

" Well are you three going to stand there smilling like idiots or are you going to open the boxes . "

The three genin glanced down at the boxes in their hands and then to the keys they had . Naruto was the first to open his . He glanced inside and as he did his eyebrows knit together . He pulled the object of his confusion out of the box and looked at it for a moment before looking at his sensei . The object he was holding was a headband however it wasn't a regular one . The silk was red and had a fox on either side of a black steel plate . However the most notable feature was the symbol that had been engraved into the steel . It wasn't a leaf but a white swirl , clearly visible against the black steel .

" I don't get it ... What is this ? " " I'm afraid i can't exactly say . " Naruto nodded dumbly as he tied the headband onto his right bicep .

Sasuke was the second to open his box inside was a pair of dark blue fingerless gloves . Each glove had a white metal plate on the back of them . Each plate had the semblance to a tiger carved into the metal . Sasuke put them on and found them to fit almost perfectly .

Then Sakura opened hers . Inside was a pair of arm warmers that were all black , they however had pink petals stiched into them where they would be above the wrist .

The three genin seemed to be glad with the new additions to their styles and they all looked to their sensei as to what would happen next .

" Take the rest of the day off . We will meet back here tomorow at seven sharp , be prepared for a difficult training session . " At that the tall man span around and seemingly faded out of existence . Naruto narrowed his eyes at where their sensei had been .

" How does he do that ? " .

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The date was the twelth of october . Dark clouds surrounded the hidden leaf village . In the tallest building of the village a man was sat at his soon to be desk with a somber look on his face . This man was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi , the man who had just lost his successor . Outside of his office he could hear the sound of civilians and shinobi alike asking to be let in .

" Let us in Hokage-sama ! " " We need to kill it ! " And so on was shouted throught the door . For once Sarutobi was happy about his paranoid successor . The hole room was layered with hundreds maybe thousands of seals as was the hole building . Infront of Hiruzen lay a small child , the boys already growing blond hair was being played with by the boy himself .

At the same time , infront of the Hokage tower a man stood stairing at the crowd that was demanding to be let into the tower even when it was obvious that it was already full of people . Suddenly as the man stepped towards the crowd it fell silent . All eyes were on the man . Some people bowed others whispered .

" Now that he's here Hokage-sama will have to let us kill the demon . " Green eyes scanned the crowd as it parted to let the man pass throught . The ninja had a long black cloak covering his hole body along with the bottom half of his face . He was noticed rapidly because of his bright blood red hair with white steaks in it . The man rappidly reached the doors , however he was suddenly halted by a white haired boy .

" Yamada-sama , please make Hokage-sama see sense . We must finnish what Minato-sensei started . " A pair of green eyes lowered to meet a single black orb . Katsu's voice rumbled out gruffly from under his coat's extended colar .

" Do not call me Yamada-sama . " The man then pushed past the child and knocked on the door three times .

" Come in . " Katsu walked into the office rapidly shutting the large doors behind him .

Katsu's eyes met Sarutobi's and then traveled to the child on the desk .

" Katsu my old friend ... Tell me . What should i do in this situation ? I have an orphan Jinchuriki who's godparents have run of to god knows where and the only relation he still has in the village is after his blood . " The tall ninja walked over to the elderly man to observe the child further .

" Hiruzen . It seems rather simple to me . Put in place a few laws , have the most loyal Anbu you have protect him and should anyone lay a finger on the boy execute them for treason . " Hiruzen chuckled lightly . " This is why you aren't sat in my place right now old friend . You're too cold . " Katsu shook his head as he moved his bandaged arm out from under his cloak to touch the child .

" I am not cold Hiruzen . Just logical . " The small baby grabbed ahold of one of Katsu's bandaged fingers and tryed biting it .

" To each his own logic old friend . A murder when killing someone will think it's extremly logical . However to a civilian it will seem outrageous . But i guess threatening people with death would make them leave the child alone ... " Katsu pulled his hand away from the child and placed it back under his cloak .

" Threaten is not enougth Hiruzen . If you don't show them you're serious they'll just keep doing it . If you really don't want to kill one of your civilians then use a genjutsu . " Katsu walked over to the sofa that was up against the wall of the hokage's office .

" That wouldn't work , it would cause panic and paranoia . " Katsu flopped down onto the red sofa and looked towards his old friend .

" Then throw them in prison for life . Attempting to sabotage or kill one of the village's main assets is concidered high treason is it not ? " Hiruzen sighed in abandon .

" Couldn't you just look after the boy ? " Katsu didn't seem to react to the words in the slightest .

" You know better than anyone what my _job_ entails . Do you think a child would still be sane if it traveled with me for more than a month ? " Hiruzen chuckled dryly .

" I guess i'm really in a pinch aren't i ? " Katsu shook his head again his red and white hair swishing about lightly .

" You believe yourself to be in a pinch . I have already given you the anwsers to your problems you just won't accept them . " The god of shinobi sighed again , this time however in resignment .

" I just wish Jiraya-kun and Tsunade-chan weren't so ... So ... Immature . " Katsu looked towards his old friend , the man for the first time in fourty years looked his age . His wrinkles were more visible , bags seem to apear under his eyes and his hole body seemed to hunch over .

" Listen Hiruzen . You are the leader of this village even if you don't want to be . You must prepare your next succecor as rappidly as possible . " At this something in Hiruzen snapped .

" I ALREADY DID ! ... If ... If only i had died in Minato-kun's place all of this could be avoided . " Katsu frowned .

" Life , Hiruzen , belongs to the living and he who lives must be prepared for change. You are still alive are you not ? " Hiruzen looked towards his friend and almost wanted to cry .

" I will be by your side old friend . If you someday feel you cannot stand the burden that has been placed upon you then share it with me . Those are your words Hiruzen . Do not think that i won't do the same for you . " The god of shinobi seemed to relax lightly but still didn't seemed pleased .

" I can't argue with myself now can i ? " Katsu chuckled lightly and stood up .

" Do not worry about the crowd . I will deal with that . " The tall man walked to the doors and opened them shutting them rapidly . But not quick enougth , as Hiruzen still heard the first thing that was said .

" Well Yamada-sama , can we kill i- " The door slammed shut and now all Hiruzen could hear was the muffled voice of Katsu .

" Hiruzen has been clear on the subject . Should the boy be harmed the perpetrator will be thrown in jail . The villages most loyal Anbu will be made to protect the boy . They are authorized to use leathal force should any of you attempt to kill the boy . " Katsu looked at the quiet crowed that was clearly shocked however people slowly started to protest .

 _" He's not a boy he's a demon . "_ _" If those Anbu really were loyal they'd slit that things throat while it slept . "_ Suddenly a pressure was applied to all the occupants of the room . Most of them fell onto one knee while the ninja were just able to stand . Even the Anbu by the doors were unbale to move from the pressure .

 **" Do not assume that these are idol threats . And do not assume that you or anybody else in this village has any say in the matter . The war has just reasently ended and we only just fought of the most dangerous of the tailed beasts . Do you not feel shame ? Do you not want to morn the dead ? Apparently you do not care about the people who have died ? They gave their lives so that you weaklings may live in peace however you spit on their sacrafices by attempting to create even more conflict ? I will repeat myself , do you worms have no shame ? "** During this speach Katsu's red hair seemed to flow upwards aswell as his cloak as his hole body glowed blue as he leaked a torrent of chakra into the room . As he stopped talking the pressure lifted lightly however his hair did not go back to normal neither did his coak that was swishing around violently .

 **" None of you were on the front lines during the war . Those who were would , describe it in two words . Pure hell . And the Kyuubi attack ? I don't know whats worse than hell but thats what it was . And yet you want to kill the one thing stopping that demon from coming back ? Do you all want to die , because if you do i'd be glad to accomodate you . "** As the man was placing his hand on the hilt of his sword a voice suddenly resonate in the chamber along with the sound of a cane .

" Yamada . Just because you hold the title of Suzaku does not mean you can kill our civilians . " Katsu's hair was now back to normale and the people in the room no longer had an overwhelming pressure crushing them .

" Danzo . Might i remind you that as a ninja under the Hokage if i am ordered to kill i kill , be it civilian , ninja or even a member of the counsil . Now unless all of you want to be either thrown in jail or killed i suggest you leave . The same goes for you _Danzo ,_ the Hokage isn't going to be handing the boy to _you_ . Especialy not after the root fiasco . " The crowd scrambled to leave just as quickly as it had arrived . The only ones left in the waiting area infront of the Hokage's office were two Anbu , a small white haired boy and Danzo Shimura . Katsu still had his hand on his hilt under his now still cloak . Danzo looked towards the tall ninja defiantly but still rappidly left . Katsu released the hilt of his sword , suddenly however a white haired boy approached him .

" I- I don't understand Yamada-sama you knew Minato-sensei , wh-why don't you want to finish what he started ? He gave his life to give us a chace to kill the demon . " The white haired boys movements were erractic , desperate as was his voice . Katsu's green eyes followed the boys movements until he was an arms length away . Katsu's hand then shot out faster than the Anbu or the boy could see . His hand grabbed the boys skull and lifted him of the ground . Katsu brought his face up to the strugling boy's ear .

 _" I knew Minato-kun but it's obviouse you didn't brat . Minato wants that baby to be a hero and yet here is his student , wanting to kill the boy . You're a disgrace brat . "_

" Shut up ! Minato-sensei would have never wanted a Demon to be a hero ! " _" Hn , maybe this will convince you ... "_ Katsu's voice could now only be heard by the yougn boy and himself . " N-no ! You're lying ! Th-that's ... "

" Brat i don't care if you believe me or not . You are an insignificant cog in the machine Kakashi Hatake . Do not overstep your boundries . " Katsu then span around his cloak flowing in the wind .

" Listen Kakashi ... That may have been a bit ... Nevermind ... I understand what you are going throught ... You are not the only one who was fond of Minato ... There are things we don't want to happen but must accept , things we don't want to know but have to learn and people we can't live without but have to let go " And with that The Suzaku of Konoha left .


End file.
